


With A Touch Of My Hand I Will Turn Your Life To Gold

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy and Michael go on a double date





	With A Touch Of My Hand I Will Turn Your Life To Gold

Michael burst into the room, declaring “I’m emperor of this basement.”

Jeremy looked up from his phone from where he was laying on Michael’s bed. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s your basement, Michael.”

“Precisely! Bow down to me, subject!” He demanded, pointing.

“Why emperor, though? Why not president or king?”

“Because emperor sounds more important.”

“I hate to break it to you-”

“Lies.” Michael scoffed, making his way up to the bed.

“-I love to break it to you but If I’m your only ‘subject’ you aren’t that important.”

Michael gasped. “How dare you disrespect your emperor like this! You better watch yourself or I’ll demote you.”

“The horror.” Jeremy deadpanned.

“I notice that you have not bowed down to me, yet.” He persisted.

“You’ll notice that I will not be bowing down to you anytime soon. You’re not my king. I didn’t vote for you.”

“ _Emperor._ ”

“Same difference.”

“Such disrespect!”

“I know, I know, I’m a knave, so sue me.”

“I am a merciful emperor. You will not be sued, but you will be demoted to bed.”

“Bed?”

Michael flopped face first onto him, causing them both a small amount of pain. He wiggled his arms around Jeremy’s torso until he was clinging to him like a koala. “Bed.” He said, decisively.

Jeremy shifted under him until he, too, was comfortable, then went back to texting on his phone.

Michael breathed deeply, enamoured by the feel of Jeremy in his arms. He was happy Jeremy was letting him have borderline romantic physical affections, though their relationship was, sadly, platonic.

They had grown a lot closer since the squippening.

Nothing like saving someone from a computer trying to take over the world to bring people together, right?

He knew Jeremy didn’t like him in a romantic way so he would take whatever he could get platonically and treasure it. He had started off asking for small things, like just eating lunch, alone together. Then he starting asking for things he affectionately called bro-dates in his head, but were really just hanging out in various locations like at the movies or coffee shops. 

Soon, Jeremy started suggesting things for them to do, too, beyond their normal hang outs. They went skating, bowling, and one very memorable time they took a 4 hour painting class together at the local art hub.

Sometimes Michael would swear Jeremy knew he was in love with him.

He’d do something so out of character it was hard to believe he didn’t.

Like when they went skating, Jeremy came up to him and held his hand.

Sure, it could be chalked up to Jeremy still being shaky at in-line roller skating, but with the way the dim lights bounced off the walls and the music pulsed in their ears, the atmosphere felt like it was… something more.

And then there were times like this, where they cuddled.

Admittedly, in this instance it was more Michael just laying on Jeremy, but they had cuddled on the couch watching tv shows and playing video games, too. 

Michael pressed his cheek against Jeremy’s briefly, in lieu of the kiss he could not give. He felt Jeremy smile.

All in all, it was feeling like a perfect morning, just lazing around the house and cuddling.

And then Jeremy had to go and ruin it.

He shifted his shoulder slightly to get Michael’s attention. “Hey, do you want to go on a double date later today?”

Michael’s stomach sank and he was glad his face was buried in Jeremy’s neck because he was pretty sure the expression he was making was not pleasant. He made an “I don’t know” noise and shrugged a little- of course Jeremy wanted to go on a date.

A real date. Not the “bro-dates” Michael had set up. Not that Jeremy would think of them like that, of course.

Michael fought down the bitterness that threatened to rise up. He was happy with what he had, he reminded himself.

A small voice in his head screamed that it wanted more, though.

He quickly tamped down on it, reminding himself harder that he _was_ happy with what he had. And he wouldn’t let a little jealousy get in the way of that.

“They want to go to get pretzels.” Jeremy continued, oblivious to Michael’s plight. “It sounds fun, and we should probably get some fresh air before we spend the entire weekend playing video games.” He sounded excited.

“Sure, ok.” Michael was hard pressed to deny Jeremy anything when he sounded so enthusiastic about something. He would suffer through a double date for him.

Though, getting pretzels sounded like a good time so maybe he wouldn’t be suffering that much.

He supposed it would depend on who his date ended up being.

Jeremy was preoccupied texting back his response, so Michael let himself relax; later he would play the role of best friend on a double date, but right now he could lay here on top of Jeremy and pretend he was his.

-

“Open the door for me, subject!” Michael demanded as they walked up to the pretzel store.

Jeremy snorted. “I thought I was demoted to bed?”

“You are temporarily promoted back to subject.”

“Such graciousness.” Jeremy teased, but he went to open the door anyways. “My liege.” He made a sweeping bow and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.” Michael said, marching in regally.

Sitting at the farthest table was Christine and Jenna. They waved when they saw Michael.

Michael was confused; Christine and Jenna had been dating for a little over a month. He stopped Jeremy before he could make his way over. “Wait, who are we meeting here?”

“Christine and Jenna.” Jeremy said as if he were explaining it to a small child. “You know. The girls that are right over there.” He pointed.

“Jeremy, you do know that they’re like. A thing. Right?”

Jeremy gave him a perplexed look. “Of course I do. I was there when Christine asked Jenna out.”

“Then where are our dates? How is this a double date if we don’t have dates? Is it really a triple date or...?”

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about? We’re each other’s date, of course.”

Michael let out a strained laugh. “Of course. Silly me. How could I forget something like that. Except no- what the fuck do you mean we’re each other’s dates?” He could hear his voice rising as the bewilderment set in.

“Well who else would our dates be? I’m not going to set up a double date where we cheat on each other in front of each other!”

“You can’t cheat on someone if you’re not dating them!”

“Obviously! How is that even relevant?”

Michael swallowed. “Are you saying we’re dating?”

“Gee, maybe? It’s not like we’ve been together for two months now or anything.”

“We haven’t.”

“What? Yes we have.”

“I think I would remember something like that, Jeremy.”

“Are you saying you don’t remember asking me out to lunch for the first time after-”

“Of course I remember that. But I wasn’t asking you out? I just wanted to eat lunch together… alone.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him. “And how, exactly, is that _not_ asking me out.”

“Do you mean to tell me that all of our bro-dates have been actual dates?”

“What the fuck is a bro-date?”

Michael blushed. “That’s what I’ve been calling our… our dates.”

“Well. Just call them dates. Cuz we’re dating. We are still dating, right? You’re not breaking up with me in the middle of a pretzel store, are you?”

“Yes.”

Jeremy frowned.

“I mean- yes, we’re still dating. Yes. I want to date you. You have no idea how much I want to date you.”

Jeremy grinned at him. “Cool.” He reached out with his hand and grabbed Michael’s, tugging him over to where Christine and Jenna were waiting.

Michael felt weightless, like the only thing tethering him to the earth was Jeremy’s hand in his.

 _They were dating_.

He couldn’t fight down the smile that broke across his face.

Jeremy liked him.

All of his jealousy dissipated and was replaced by excitement. There were so many things he wanted to do with this boy of his.

But first-

“Fetch me a pretzel, subject!”

“I’ve decided you’re not my emperor. So no.”

Michael tsked. “But Jeremy, I _am_ your emperor. I’m the emperor of your _heart_.”

“If you keep bossing me around, you won’t be for very much longer.”

Michael turned his puppy eyes on him. “ _Don’t, don’t you want me?_ ” He sang.

“You demoted me to bed.”

“I wanted to cuddle!”

“Does this mean I’m promoted to em… press? Co Emperor?”

“If you get me a pretzel, then yes.”

Jeremy sighed. “The things I do for love.”

Michael blushed harder as the girls laughed at them, but his whole body filled with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Most of the emperor dialogue at the beginning is mathsgeek3.14's and the plot of this fic is el's
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925) I’m taking boyf riends prompts if you have any! 
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
